Half Princess
by syntia.amano
Summary: Tsuna ditodong Reborn buat maen game online berjudul Second Life, tapi kenapa dia harus jadi cewek? Apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh Reborn?
1. Prolog : Adv begin

Title : Half Princess

Summary : Tsuna ditodong Reborn buat maen Second Life, tapi kenapa dia harus jadi cewek? Apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh Reborn?

Genre : Adventure, Action, Humor, parody

Syntia : Hualllow selamat datang di fanfic terbaru gue yang dalam kata lain fanfic ancur gue yang laen

Tsuna : Syntia-san sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu setelah baca summary

Syntia : Jangan dipikirkan Tsuna. Langsung saja, Disclaimer by Amano-sensei

Tsuna : WARNING : Shounen-ai, ancur, OOC!

* * *

PROLOG

" Tsuna kau harus memainkan game ini!"suruh Reborn tiba-tiba sembari menodongkan pistol di jidat Tsuna yang berkilauan (?)

"Eh?Eh?" Tsuna mulai ingusan. Baru aja pulang sekolah Reborn udah mau membunuhnya.

"Dan kau harus jadi cewek!"

"EH?"

"Cepat log in, aku mengawasimu!" Akhirnya dengan meneteskan air mata Tsuna pun mulai memainkan game itu. Padahal dia sendiri nggak tahu game apa yang disuruh Reborn memainkannya. Akhrinya dengan membawa tangis di dalam hati dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Reborn dengan terpaksa, TERPAKSA.

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Hi, Selamat datang di Second Life!" Tsuna menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gokudera?"

"Juudaime?" Tsuna mengerja-ngerjapkan mata tidak percaya. "Kenapa Juudaime ada disini?"

"Aku disuruh Reborn, Gokudera sendiri?"

"Ini kerja sambilanku. Ah, sebaiknya kita sekarang mulai proses Screen and Scanning. Juudaime diam sebentar disitu!"suruh Gokudera, Tsuna sih manut-manut aja. Dia lumayan senang juga bertemu Gokudera. "Scanning complete. Sekarang membuat character. Dalam ame ini kita hanya diperbolehkan membuat satu character. Setelah dibuat kita tidak bisa mengubah wajah, nama, dan appearance."

"Gokudera, aku ngin bertanya."

"Silakan Juudaime."

"Second Life itu apa sih?"

DUBRAKZ!

Gokudera kembali bangkit dari sweetdropnya dan mulai bergaya sok keren lagi. "Second Life adalah Virtual Reality Game yang 99% nyata. Kita bisa merasakan angin dan suara kicauan burung seperti dalam kehiduan nyata.

"EH?"

"Player yang mati akan kembali ke kota, penalty menurunkan satu level pemain. Sekarang ayo kita mulai membuat character!" Sekeliling Tsuna langsung dikelilingi brbagai macam makluk aneh.

"EH? Ini apa?"

"Itu ras yang ada di Second Life. Ras yang ada meliputi Humans, Elves, Nocturnal Spices, Midgets, Demons, Holymans, Beast…"

"Gokudera!"teriak Tsuna yang mulai bingung dengan penjelasan Gokudera. Dia kan nggak pernah maen game RPG sebelumnya.

"Ya Juudaime?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan." Gokudera tersenyum, dia baru sadar Tsuna nggak pernah main game seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Juudaime ingin character seperti apa?"

"Reborn menyuruhku jadi wanita."

"WANITA?"kaget Gokudera, Tsuna sampe arus menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat sebelum mulai berdarah gara-gara suara super sonic Gokudera. "Baiklah Juudaime, aku akan mengontak headquarters dulu." Gokudera memejamkan mata. Tsuna sih tinggal diam saja. "Menurut Second Life basic rules, memodifikasi gender tidak diperbolehkan. Tapi karena ini pertama kalinya Juudaime bermain di Second Life, Juudaime diberi kelonggaran dengan pilihan kecantikan atau kejelekan 30%. Tapi karena ini perintah sebaiknya beautify."

"Terserah, aku percaya padamu." Mata Gokudera langsung bersinar-sinar.

"Tentu saja Juudaime, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Baiklah sekarang kita mulai prosesnya." Di depan Tsuna langsung muncul sosoknya dalam wujud perempuan yang cantik banget. Darah seme Gokudera langsung bergejolak.

"Huwaa! Ini aku?"

"Juudaime, bagaimana kalau dijadikan Elf?"

"Terserah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan."

"Baiklah." Sosok di depan Tsuna berganti.

"Huwaaaa! Cantik." Tsuna mulai nosebleed termasuk Gokudera. Muncul ilusi taman Eden di belakangnya.

"Juudaime kenapa?"Tanya Gokudera saat melihat orang yang dihormatinya mulai ngesot di lantai. Ini kan belum mulai syuting suster ngesot.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa jangan dipedulikan."

"Juudaime bgaimana kalau mengubah jenis kelamin juga?" Tsuna melongo. Dia terlalu terpesona oleh dirinya yang perempuan. "Ok, race imputed. Hair is white."

"Eh? Aku belum memutuskan."

"Juudaime, serahkan padaku. Anda mempercayaiku kan?" Tsuna menghela nafas. Kelihatannya Gokudera mulai terobsesi pada wujud itu.

==========================================================/==========================================================================

Setelah dua jam berdiskusi dan mencocokkan semuanya…

"Perfect! Nah untuk nama, bagaimana kalau Princess?"

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Tenang Juudaime. Sekarang untuk tempat lahir…"

"Terserahlah." Tsuna udah mulai pasrah.

"Baiklah, sekarang Juudaime bisa bermain."

"Eh? Langsung?" Tubuh Tsuna dan chaacternya bergabung.

"User-ku Silver Dragon, jangan lupa PM Juudaime!"

"Huwaaa!"

Dan kehidupan Tsuna di Second Life pun dimulai

==========================================================/==========================================================================

Syn : Gue strezzz! Akhirnya, menyebarlah virus Half Prince di kalangan pecinta KHR!

Tsuna : Hiks, hiks aku kembali tertindas.

Syn : Don't worry, kamu tahu nasibnya Prince kan? Menyenangkan!"

Gaoi : Menyenangkan di loe bukan di Tsuna.

Syn : Biarin, gue stress mo ujian lagi. Dan untuk yang terakhir…

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Half Princess

Genre : Adventure, Action, Humor, parody

Syntia : Thanks tuk semua reader yang baca terutama para reviewer fanfic bejad ini. Kufufu, saatnya muncul tokoh baru!

Tsuna : Buat yang sebelumnya pernah baca Half Prince, ceritanya ini bakal jadi parody-nya. Anggap saja seperti itu *sigh.

Syntia : Tapi tenang aja, para guardian lain juga ntar muncul kok, tapi dalam porsi yang berbeda. Jangan lupa Tsuna tetaplah seorang uke, walaupun waktu dia jadi seme begitu menggoda

Tsuna : WARNING! Shounen-ai, ancur, OOC!

Penjelasan tokoh :

PRINCESS = TSUNA

* * *

"Hoi, lihat ada wanita yang pingsan."

"Dia sudah lama disini, apa kita harus membantu untuk menghidupkannya?"

"Dia kelihatan seperti newbie."

"Eh, tunggu!"

"Dia bangun!"

"Ukh, sakit,"keluh Princess sambil menyentuh kepalanya. Rambutnya yang putih panjang bergelombang tersibak tertiup angin. Matanya terlihat sedikit sayu dan yang pasti membuat lelaki disekitarnya langsung merasakan desiran semangat untuk memilikinya.

"Hei gadis cantik, apakah kau membutuhkan healing?"

"Aku akan memberimu uang untuk membeli equipment."

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau bermain game, siapa namamu?" cerca mereka bertiga. Princess menatap mereka bingung.

"Emm, namaku… Princess."

"PRINCESS?" jerit mereka bertiga.

"Apa aneh?"tanyanya sedikit mayun, tapi malah terlihat semakin imut!

"Nama yang cocok untuk gadis semanis dan secantik kau."

"Princess, maukah kau menjadikan aku prince-mu?"

"Hei! Aku yang menemukannya pertama kali!"

"Siapa hah? Aku yang menemukannya pertama kali!"

"APA?"

"KITA SELESAIKAN INI DENGAN BATTLE!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT?"

"Err… sebaiknya aku pergi dulu." Dan begitulah akhirnya Princess berlari meninggalkan para lelaki yang sedang memperebutkannya untuk kabur.

XOX

"Ah, ada air!"senang Tsuna saat dia tiba di salah satu tebing untuk memulai perburuan. Dia mengintip di air untuk melihat wajahnya. "Wah, aku benar-benar terlihat cantik,"kagumnya pada diri sendiri. Sepertinya dia mulai agak narsis. Tiba-tiba terlintas wajah Kyoko. "Tapi kalau aku secantik ini pasti Kyoko akan merasa tersaingi. "AUCH!"

"Man-eating Slime attacking successful, Princess HP -3." Princess melihat ke arah tangannya nyang digigit sebuah makhluk mirip bola tapi giginya luar biasa.

"ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI!" jeritnya seiring dengan semakin berkurangnya HP yang dimilikinya. Monster itu terhempas dari tangannya dan terjatuh di tanah. "Kau berani menyerangku dari belakang ya?" Princess aka Tsuna langsung memasuki fase Hyper Tsuna. "Kau… harus… MATI!" Tsuna menonjok makhluk itu dengan sekuat tenaga berkali-kali. "Lho? Hilang?"bingungnya saat makhluk itu tiba-tiba lenyap setelah dipukulinya dengan sadis.

"Attack Successful, Man-eating Slime has died acquired 23 Exp, small knife, small pounch." Princess menatap sebuah pisau kecil dan tas kecil yang muncul dari gas yang tiba-tiba ada setelah monster itu menghilang. "Err… apa saat ini aku sudah boleh senang?"bingungnya.

"Hint untuk newbie, untuk melihat status silakan ucapkan kata 'Profile'."

"Profile,"ucap Princess bingung. Sebuah kotak layer muncul di sebelahnya. Princess menatap layer dengan kebingungan. "Err… ini maksudnya apa ya? Hiks, hiks, seharusnya aku meminta bantuan Gokudera saja,"tangisnya. "Eh? Apa maksud dari ketiga kotak dengan warna berbeda itu?"bingungnya saat melihat ada tiga kotak dengan warna biru, merah dan kuning. Tertulis di sana merah untuk HP, Biru untuk SP, dan Kuning untuk EXP. "Sepertinya tadi saat aku diserang dan menyerang ada pengurangan HP, dan saat aku membunuh monster tadi aku mendapatkan EXP. Berarti intinya aku harus membunuh monster?" Dia menoleh tiba-tiba saat mendengar ada suara asing di dekatnya. Terlihat 2 monster Man-eating Slime. "Kelihatannya aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

XOX

Dua jam kemudian…

"Selamat, anda sudah memasuki level 10, kini anda bisa beranti job!" Princess memandangi sekitarnya. Terdapat banyak sekali tumpukan Man-eating Slime yang mati karena menerima segala jenis pukulannya. Dia jadi mengerti mungkin ini adalah salah satu bentuk latihan dari Reborn untuk Tsuna. Kemudian dia melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi Reborn, kenapa aku harus jadi cewek,"tangisnya lagi. Dia berjalan kembali ke kota. "Eh, tapi dimana aku harus mengganti job ya?"bingungnya.

"Hei, apa kau mau training denganku?"Tanya seorang lelaki pada Princess.

"Eh? Training?"bingungnya. "Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku main, jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Itu tidak masalah, kita bisa membuat tim!"

"Ya, kita akan membuat tim bersama-sama!"

"Ayo membuat tim!" desak mereka semua. Tiba-tiba Princess merasa dia ada dalam bahaya.

"Errr… tapi aku baru masuk di game beberapa jam yang lalu. Kalau aku bergabung bersama kalian mungkin kalian malah jadi kesusahan,"tolak Princess sopan.

"ITU TIDAK MASALAH! AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU!"ujar salah satu dari lelaki itu yang kemudian mencium punggung tangan kanannya. Princess melihat ke arah belakang dimana lelaki-lelaki tadi berada.

"AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUAT PARTY DENGANMU!"seru mereka.

"REBORN!"jerit Princess lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka sekuat tenaga.

XOX

Dan waktu pun berlalu dengan sempurna.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bebas,"senang Tsuna sambil mencoba menghirup nafas lega.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"GYAA!"jeritnya lalu melihat seorang lelaki berdiri disana.

"Emm… apa anda tahu tempat untuk berganti job?"

"Disini toko, bukan tempat untuk newbie guide."

"Toko? Kalau begitu, apa ada topeng?"tanyanya bersemangat.

"Hmm? Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau potion juga?"

"Potion?"

"Gunanya untuk menambahkan HP ataupun SP yang terkuras selama permainan." Princess berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi aku cuma memiliki sedikit uang."

"Setiap potion memiliki tingkatannya sendiri, dank arena kau masih pemain baru kau hanya butuh potion level bawah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku beli."

* * *

Tsuna : Anoo Syntia-san, kelihatannya aku semakin tertindas di chapter ini.

Syntia : Jangan dipikirkan Tsuna, itu kan hal biasa. Oh ya, jangan melewatkan chapter depan karena Gokudera akan muncul disana!

Tsuna : Sebenarnya author kebingungan dengan item yang harus didapatkan untuk pergantian job.

SYntia : BIARIN! Loe nggak tahu ya, cita-cita gue pengen jadi Assassin sejati?

Tsuna : Tapi aku kan bukan pemegang pedang, seperti Yamamoto.

Syntia : Karena itulah, minna!

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Half Princess

Genre : Adventure, Action, Humor, parody

O.O

Syntia : Terima kasih minna atas review-nya! Sesuai janji, Gokudera kembali muncul di chapter ini. Terima kasih juga yang udah men-favo cerita ini! Jangan lupa baca Half Prince dan Sun Knight juga ya!

Tsuna : Syntia-san, jangan kebanyakan ngiklan. Ntar da yang ngambek lagi loh

Syntia : Oops! Disclaimer by Amano-sensei

Tsuna : WARNING! Shounen-ai, ancur, OOC!

O.O

Penjelasan tokoh :

PRINCESS = TSUNA

SILVERDRAGON = GOKUDERA

O.O

Ding! Princess job has successfully changed!

"Hah, akhirnya aku bisa ganti job juga,"ujar Princess yang masih mengenakan mask-nya. "Oh ya, aku mendapatkan senjata apa ya?" Princess mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil yang ada di pinggangnya. "SARUNG TANGAN?"

"JUUDAIMEEEE!"

DUAK!

"UKH!" Princess langsung tersungkur ke lantai karena ditabrak dari belakang tanpa perlindungan.

"JUUDAIME, KENAPA JUUDAIME TIDAK MEM-PM-KU LANGSUNG? AKU SANGAT CEMAS, INI PERTAMA KALINYA JUUDAIME MAIN KAN? AKU SAMPAI HARUS MENCARI JUUDAIME KE SELURUH PELOSOK KOTA,"jerit lelaki di depannya sambil menangis. Dia mengenakan semacam tudung sehingga tak terlihat wajahnya

"Eh, ano... jangan-jangan kamu..."

"Juudaime, ini aku!" Lelaki itu melepaskan tudungnya. Tampaklah rambut perak bersinar yang lurus.

"GOKUDERA?"

"Juudaime, apa aku begitu sangat berubah sampai-sampai juudaime melupakan tangan kanan-nya sendiri?"sedihnya.

"Ano, Gokudera, kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukannya kamu sedang kerja?"

"Sebenarnya aku termasuk Hidden GM jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Hidden GM?"

"Hidden GM tidak ada bedanya dengan pemain biasa kecuali kami mempunyai dua tugas penting. Dan itu adalah untuk menemukan complaints, bugs dan sebagainya. Karena dengan menjadi player sendiri, kita akan mengetahui sesuatu yang GM tidak akan tahu."

"Ya, terserah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu. Tapi Gokudera sebelumnya kamu bilang PM. PM itu apa sih?"

DUBRAKZ!

"Juudaime, PM itu singkatan dari Private Message. Saat kita ingin menghubungi seseorang yang spesifik dalam game, kita bisa menggunakan ini. Selain itu ada fitur chatting dimana kita bisa berinteraksi dengan semua pemain."

"Ooohhh..."

"Lalu Princess, di game ini tolong panggil aku Silverdragon."

"Eh? Sil...sil..."

"Silverdragon, aku juga akan memanggil Juudaime dengan nama Princess. Kita harus merahasiakan nama asli kita dalam game. Terutama karena Juudaime saat ini sedang jadi wanita."

"Hiks, hiks, tapi ini kan bukan kemauanku,"sedihnya karena mengingat dia lebih cantik dari Kyoko sekarang mungkin dia akan dianggap sebagai saingannya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang ayo kita pergi berburu monster!" Dan seperti itulah Silverdragon pun menyeret Princess pergi ke hutan untuk meningkatkan experience mereka.

O.O

"Ano, Go..."

"Silverdragon."

"Silverdragon, job-mu sekarang apa?"

"Wah, Juudaime, aku senang akhirnya Juudaime menanyakan hal itu juga,"bahagianya. Tsuna memalingkan wajah. Dia kan nggak bisa bilang kalau dari tadi dia kebingungan gara-gara Gokudera hampir sama sekali tidak membantunya melawan monster setelah mereka membuat party?

"Aku memilih job yang sama dengan elemen-ku."

"Heh?" Tsuna sama sekali tidak tahu kalau elemen Vongola masih bisa digunakan di game ini.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah... ALCHEMIST!"

"Ano, Go..."

"Silverdragon."

"Silverdragon, memangnya apa beda alchemist dengan job yang lain?"bingungnya.

"Alchemist mempunyai kekuatan hampir sama seperti mage. Bedanya alchemist menggunakan ramuan. Mereka juga bisa membuat item-item yang bisa digunakan selama pertarungan. Ah, ada wolf. Baiklah biar aku tunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya dari alchemist. Juu... Princess, tolong lihat saja dari sini!"suruhnya. Princess mengangguk.

Silverdragon berjalan perlahan ke arah wolf itu tapi tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh. Kemudian dia melemparkan seuatu ke arahnya.

BOOM!

"BOM?"

"Dengan begini, kita bisa menghemat uang makan karena mereka sudah dipanggang,"jelasnya. Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Selain itu, apa Princess menyadari kalau setelah minum minuman yang tadi aku berikan kekuatan Princess bertambah?"

"Hmm, kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang lebih kuat dan lebih cepat."

"Itu juga salah satu kelebihan alchemist."

WUSHHH

Princess menatap belakang punggung Silverdragon ketakutan.

"Hmm? Ada apa Juu..."

"AWAS!"

Damage 150

"Gokudera!" Silverdragon langsung terpelanting setelah dia diserang oleh Wolf King. "Gokudera, apa kau baik-baik saja?"cemasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"ujar Gokudera sembari minum potion. "Juudaime, apa juudaime sanggup melawannya?"tanya Siverdragon sambil menatap Wolf King yang sudah jelas berniat membunuh mereka.

"A...aku tidak tahu... tapi aku akan mencobanya,"ujar Princess meskipu lututnya terlihat gemetar.

"Baiklah Princess, aku ingin Princess meminum ini!"perintah Gokudera sambil menyodorkan sesuatu pada Princess.

"Tablet?"

"Ini sama seperti tablet yang diberikan Basil-san untuk Juudaime." Tsuna memandang tablet itu penasaran. Bagaimana Gokudera bisa membuatnya?

"Baiklah." Tsuna langsung menelan benda itu.

Princess's agi up, attack up, speed up...

BOOM!

Wolf King has poison, damage...

"Gokudera, hentikkan serangannya. Aku akan melukainya selama masa delay." Gokudera mengangguk. Hyper intuition Vongola blood sudah bangkit!

BOOM!

Princess langsung maju menerjang Wolf King.

"Juudaime, aku datang membantu,"ujar Gokudera yang telah selesai melemparkan ramuannya ke arah Wolf King. Dia membawa sebuah pedang.

Damage 30, damage 45, damage...

"Juudaime, final attack!"

"Zero Point Breakthrough custom First!"

"ARGHHHH!"

System notice : Wolf King defeated. Princess level up. Silverdragon level up.

"Akhirnya selesai." Princess langsung tertunduk lemas. "Lho? Effect-nya juga sudah selesai?"

"Princess, Princess benar-benar kuat!"puji Gokudera dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh? Itu bukannya karena bantuan Silverdragon. Kalau aku sendiri mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

"Hiks, hiks, Princess benar-benar rendah hati. Ah! Princess apakah tadi senjata Princess level up?"

"Eh? Iya, mungkin."

"Biar aku melihatnya sebentar!" Silverdragon langsung merebut senjata Tsuna dengan paksa. Dia menelitinya beberapa saat. "Hmm sudah kuduga, senjata ini mungkin mirip dengan senjata milik Juudaime di dunia kita."

"EHHH?"

"Senjata yang mampu level up sangat langka. Aku rasa Reborn-san sengaja memilihkannya untuk Princess." Tsuna menatap senjatanya, sarung tangan itu. Memang sih saat memasuki effect Dying Will sarung tangan itu berubah jadi element knuckle tapi...

"Ano, Go... Silverdragon, apa effect dying will..."

"Tenang saja Juudaime, meskipun hanya bisa bertahan sebentar tapi kalau waktu penggunaannya tepat dan kalau aku bisa meng-upgrade-nya mungkin effect-nya akan bertahan lebih lama."

"Tapi Silverdragon, bagaimana bisa membuat dying will di game?"

"Princess, ini kan game,"jawab Gokudera ringan meskipun Tsuna yakin pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh pria itu terutama karena dia yakin, Reborn ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini.

O.O

Syntia : Kufufu, Tsuna, Hyper intuition Vongola memang hebat ya

Tsuna : Aku semakin merasakan firasat buruk

Syntia : Buat pembaca Half Prince, bukan Princess. Disini nggak bakal ada meatbun, karena doi udah punya istri jadi kagak bisa di kontrak. Bocoran juga disini nggak bakal ada Wolf-dage, gomen buat para penggemar Ugly Wolf.

Gaoi : Author nggak kepikiran bikin priest disini.

Syntia : Satu-satunya orang yang bisa jadi Priest dah ditolak Tsuna sebelum di calonin. Akhir kata...

All : PLEASE REVIEWW!


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Half Princess

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei and Yu Wo laoshi - sumimasen! Chapter-chapter sebelumnya laoshi kagak aku sebutin, sumimasen!

Genre : Adventure, Action, Humor, parody

WARNING : Shounen-ai, ancur, OOC, plus maybe TYPO!

O.O

Syntia : Gomen! Gomen! Gue gak sadar elo ultah sampe Sam bilang ke gue, kenapa loe kagak bilang kalo loe juga gemini?

Lambo : Hiks, hiks, Lambo-san, Lambo-san...

Tsuna : Cep, cep, Syntia-san tanggung jawab!

Syntia : WHAT? No WAY! Kenapa harus gue? Seharusnya kan Reborn yang tanggung jawab! Seme-nya dia kan? Lagian gue lupa juga gara-gara Reborn.

Lambo : HUWAAA!

Syntia : Idih nih bayi, gue kubur idup-idup baru tao rasa loe. Ya dah biar lebih singkat. Tsuna!

Tsuna + Syntia : Buon Compleanno Lambo!

Lambo : Hare?

Syntia : Hope you enjoy reading!

O.O

PENJELASAN TOKOH!

Princess = Tsuna

Silverdragon = Gokudera

O.O

"Baiklah Princess sekarang ayo kita cari seorang mage!"seru Silverdragon riang.

"Ano, Silverdragon, mage itu apa sih?"

"Mage adalah salah satu job yang menggunakan MP untuk membunuh monster. Mage memanipulasi magic. Jarak serang mage biasanya medium atau lebih jauh lagi. Banyak sekali tipe mage, beberapa dapat meng-cast strong spell tapi punya batasan dalam menyerang monster, ada juga magician dengan MP besar tapi attack-nya lemah, yang lain mempunyai attack yang kuat tapi hanya memiliki sedikit MP, selain itu mage terbagi menjadi beberapa jenis. Karena itulah Princess kita harus mencari mage yang sesuai dengan kita."

"Silverdragon, kalau kamu tahu begitu banyak tentang mage kenapa kamu nggak memilih job mage saja?"bingung Princess yang masih mengikuti arah jalan Silverdragon

"Karena, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Juudaime bekerja di depan seorang diri sementara aku bersembunyi di balik Juudaime! Pria macam apa aku yang membuat Juudaime melindungiku? Aku tidak pantas menjadi tangan kanan Juudaime!"histerisnya sambil berjongkok seolah shock. Tsuna memicingkan mata.

"Tapi kamu kan memang membiarkanku melawan monster sendiri,"lirih Princess.

"Eh? Princess bilang apa?"tanya Silverdragon yang terlalu excited di dunianya sendiri sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tsuna tadi.

"Eh? Tidak-tidak!" Tsuna menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dia kan gak mau kalau Gokudera ngerasa bersalah terus bunuh diri. "Tapi Gokudera, sekarang kita menuju kemana?"bingungnya.

"Kita akan pergi training di tempat lain. Karena level kita sudah tinggi exp yang kita dapatkan akan lebih sedikit di area tadi. Kali ini kita akan menuju Dead Plains."

"De...de...de..." Tsuna mulai gemetaran. Gokudera menggenggam tangan Princess erat.

"Tenang saja Juudaime, aku akan melindungimu!"yakin Gokudera yang semakin membuat Princess ketakutan.

O.O

"GYAA!"teriak Princess sambil memukul skeleton satu per satu.

Princess level up

Silverdragon level up

"Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Juudaime!"senang Gokudera yang masih melemparkan beberapa ramuannya ke arah skeleton yang kini sedang dibantai Princess yang kalap.

"Hah, hah, hah, Gokudera apa ini sudah cukup?"tanya Tsuna saat semua skeleton di sekitarnya habis dibunuh.

"Mungkin sudah, dengan ini kita bisa membuat tepung atau menjualnya." Gokudera tertawa lebar.

"Gokudera, kau memang selalu memikirkan keuntungan di atas segalanya ya?"lirih Princess sambil minum potion yang baru saja diberikan Silverdragon padanya.

"HUWAAAA! HELPPP!"teriak sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Fire skulls? Juudaime!"

"Eh? Eh? Ta... tapi..."

"Juudaime! Seseorang dalam bahaya!" Tsuna memandang Gokudera ketakutan. Air mata Tsuna sudah hampir menetes.

"Ba...baiklah... hiks hiks kenapa nasibku selalu seperti ini." Princess langsung berlari bersama Gokudera dan menyerang skull itu bersamaan.

Notice! Princess and Silverdragon purposedly PK-ed Fulmine's summoning monster – Fire skull. Fame level -100

"APUA?"

"Gokudera, sabar, sabar,"tenang Princess.

"Bagaimana bisa? Hoi! Katakan siapa Fulmine i..." Gokudera tercengang. Lelaki itu berhenti menangis

"Hare? Aho-dera?"

"Ahoshi?"

"LAMBO?"

"Hare? Siapa wanita ini? Ah, Lambo-san tahu dia pasti pacar Gokudera, benar kan?"

"Dasar aho..."

"Tunggu Silverdragon!"

"Hah? Ada apa Princess?"bingung Silverdragon saat Princess menggeretnya menjauh.

"Sepertinya Lambo masih belum sadar ini aku, jadi aku ingin kau merahasiakannya dulu,"pinta Tsuna sambil berbisik. Dia melirik Lambo yang sedang terbengong-bengong menatap mereka berdua.

"Tenang saja Princess! Princess bisa mengandalkanku!" Tsuna menghela nafas lega. "Jadi ahoshi, siapa Fulmine itu?"

"Heh, dasar ahodera sudah jelas kan Fulmine itu aku."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MALAH LARI DAN MEMANGGIL BANTUAN AHOSHI!"

"Gokudera! Tahan! Tahan!" Princess mendorong Silverdragon menjauh dari Lambo yang hampir diracuninya.

"Jadi kenapa kamu lari?"tanya Tsuna lembut

"Lam... Lambo-san... hiks, hiks, ini pertama kali Lambo-san memanggil monster, tapi ada api, jadi Lambo-san... Lambo-san berlari menyelamatkan diri tapi monster itu tetap menggejar Lambo-san..."

"TENTU SAJA! KAN KAU YANG MEMANGGILNYA AHOSHI!"

"Gokudera! Sabar! Sabar! Lam... Lambo-san, kalau takut kenapa memilih job ini?"

"Karena Soul Sourcerer bukan evil job! Misi sesungguhnya adalah mencari tentang underworld, menyelesaikan rahasia dan mencari tahu kebenaran dari kematian. Selain itu soul sorcerer bisa mengobati, Soul Sourcerer mengerti tubuh manusia dari siapapun!"

"Juudaime, bisa aku membunuhnya sekali ini saja?"bisik Gokudera.

"Tidak tunggu, biar aku saja yang bicara." Princess mendekati Lambo. "Lambo, apa kau mau bergabung dengan tim kami?"tanyanya. Lambo menatap Princess.

"Ka...kalau kau mau memberikanku permen sih tidak masalah."

"DASAR AHOSHI!"

DUAK!

"Gokudera!"

"HUWAA! HUWAA!"

"Nih permen!" Gokudera menyodorkan sesuatu pada Lambo. Lambo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kemudian langsung menelan permen itu.

"Lagi! Lagi!"

"Che, jangan mencoba keberuntunganmu. Dan dengar! Disini kau harus memanggilku Silverdragon dan aku akan memanggilmu Fulmine. Dan gadis ini adalah Princess. Mengerti!"

"Hiks, hiks, aku disebut gadis ini,"sedih Tsuna dalam hati.

"Princess?"

"Panggil saja aku seperti itu,"senyum Tsuna yang mulai merasa agak aneh karena memakai bahasa cewek.

"Tapi Ahoshi bagaimana bisa kau main second life? Bukannya ada peraturan kalau bayi dilarang main? Lagipula kenapa wujudmu seperti Lambo 10 tahun yang akan datang?"

"Hmm, aku juga tidak tahu. Begitu aku sadar aku sudah main di game ini. Karena menarik jadi aku teruskan saja."

"Benar-benar ciri khas Lambo." Tsuna dan Gokudera menghela nafas bersamaan.

O.O

Syntia : Aku ngerasa pengen ngubur dia beneran

Tsuna : Sabar Syntia-san, kan baru juga permen segepok. Ini baru satu hari.

Syntia : Benar juga, setiap hari kamu yang ngurus dia ya? Buat bocoran chapter depan, ada chara baru loh

Tsuna : HIE?

Syntia : Seharusnya kamu senang!

Tsuna : Aku merasakan firasat buruk

Syntia : Akhir kata...

Syntia + Tsuna : PLEASE REVIEWWW!


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Half Princess

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei and Yu Wo laoshi

Genre : Adventure, Action, Humor, parody

WARNING! : Shounen-ai, ancur, OOC. Err maybe typo

XOX

Syntia : Hi (gloom)

Tsuna : Syntia-san bersemangatlah sedikit!

Syntia : Gimana bisa kalo gue kesasar... again, sakit, dah gitu kesiangan padahal praktikum cuma 30 menit jarak dari rumah ke kampus 2 jam.

Tsuna : Mungkin ini hukum karma

Syntia : (njitak Tsuna) Langsung saja, minna...

Tsuna : Hope you like it!

XOX

PENJELASAN TOKOH!

Princess = Tsuna

Silverdragon = Gokudera

Fulmine = Lambo

XOX

"Ahodera! Permen!" perintah lelaki berambut hitam yang fluffy banget itu sambil membuang bekas permen yang baru saja dimakannya ke jalanan.

DUAK!

"Itai!"

"PANGGIL AKU SILVERDRAGON, AHOSHI!"

"Sudah, sudah, Silverdragon. Fulmi ouch! Yang jelas dia kan tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Lagipula bukannya kamu tadi juga tidak menyebut namanya di game," tenang Princess pada lelaki berambut perak itu yang langsung mendengus kesal.

"Juu..."

"AHHHHHHH! LIHAT KITA SUDAH MENEMUKAN MEREKA!"teriak Princess keras-keras, sementara Gokudera langsung menambal mulutnya.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Lambo sambil menoleh ke segala penjuru

"Maafkan saya! Saya pantas mati karena sedikit lagi saya memboco..."

"AHH! LAMBO! LIHAT! ADA UFO!"

"Heee, ternyata Princess bodoh ya? Zaman sekarang tidak ada yang namanya ufo."

DUAK!

"ITAI!"

"TENTU SAJA ADA AHOSHI! SUDAH BANYAK PENEMUAN TENTANG BLA...BLA...BLA..." Lambo langsung korek-korek kuping sementara Princess menghela nafas. Intinya mereka sama sekali nggak tao apa yang dikatakan Silverdragon, hmm kayaknya tadi ada yang bahas UMA ya?

... dan penjelasan tentang alien gokudera masih berlanjut sampai Lambo ketiduran dan Princess sudah log out dan sign in kembali. Princess memicingkan mata. Kalau mereka berdua tadi nggak ada terus siapa yang diajak Gokudera bicara. Nah loh, nah loh. Princess pun mengintip dari balik pepohonan. Suara Gokudera masih menggelegar di hutan. Tsuna menatap jam pada game-nya. Sudah 5 jam lewat dan Gokudera masih belom sadar mereka menghilang dari muka game? Kenapa muka game? Kalau muka bumi ini kan cuma game.

"Anoo, Silverdragon-san..." panggil Princess ragu tentunya lewat PM, jarak mereka terlalu jauh. Karena itulah dia bingung pada makhluk yang sedang diajak bicara oleh orang yang mengaku tangan kanannya itu. Sekedar info akhirnya Tsuna bisa belajar PM setelah dipaksa Gokudera membuat semua catatan untuk dipelajari di sekolah. Hah? Kok bawa-bawa game ke sekolah? Namanya juga Gokudera, kalo terobsesi pada sesuatu pasti gak bakal dilepasin.

"Ah! Juudaime tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang UMA ya? Baiklah! Aku akan..."

"Ano... Gokudera... sejak tadi ngomong sama siapa sih?" tanya Tsuna yang tentunya masih PM-PM-an ama Silverdragon.

"Hahaha, Juudaime bicara apa? Tentu saja aku sedang bicara pada Juudaime dan..." Suara serigala menggeram terdengar. Takut-takut Gokudera menoleh perlahan ke sampingnya. Sekumpulan warewolf sedang mengelilingnya, menggeram bersamaan. Air liur keluar dari mulut mereka. Tinggi mereka kira-kita dua setengah meter, Silverdragon terlihat kecil banget deuh. Gokudera berbalik perlahan ke arah belakang. Princess melambaikan tangannya dengan tegang. "Sepertinya aku sedang berada dalam masalah besar. Juudaime, larilah!" Gokudera mem-PM Princess dengan kecepatan tingkat tinggi. Maklumlah dia kan hobinya bikin script game love simulation *didepak fans Gokudera sedunia.

"Hahaha, kau pasti kaget karena aku tidak bisa lari." Princess melirik ke arah tubuh Lambo yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Gokudera. Dengan kata lain setelah membunuh Gokudera mereka pasti membunuh Lambo juga.

"AHOSHI! BANGUN!" teriak Gokudera di saluran chat grup mereka. Tsuna menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

"Cuma Reborn yang bisa membangunkannya secara paksa Gokudera."

"APA?" Bener! Gua setuju! Kenapa cuma Reborn? Apa mereka sudah sampai tingkatan tertentu meski masih BAYI? *dijitak.

"Are? Apa ada pesta ya?" tanya Lambo yang baru sadar dari tidurnya dan kucek-kucek matanya yang masih setengah tertutup.

"APA? LAMBO BANGUN?" PM Princess ke Silverdragon. Iseng, Tsuna mengintip Reborn yang sedang asik tidur di tempat tidurnya. DAN SADAR! GAK ADA LEON?

Salah satu dari werewolf itu menoleh pada sosok Lambo. "GAWAT JUUDAIME! SURUH LAMBO LARI!" PM Gokudera lagi, soalnya dia sadar meskipun dia chatting di group si ahoshi gak bakal ngerti apa maksudnya. Dia kan cuma bisa ngomong bahasa Jepang ama Italy tapi belom bisa baca. Buktinya waktu dia diberi baju dari Reborn, yang diyakini alasan Reborn memberikan baju itu adalah untuk menjahili Lambo dia tetep makai tuh, meskipun di double ama baju sapinya. Kenapa bisa tau? Soalnya di belakangnya ada tulisan "Tendang aku!" dalam kanji.

Warewolf itu langsung maju menerjang Lambo. "LAMBO!"jerit Princess yang langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan sapi yang bahkan gak sadar sudah diincar! Gokudera yang dikerubuti langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya dan bertarung.

"AKH!" teriak Gokudera saat punggungnya dilukai beberapa werewolf sekaligus. Tsuna berlari secepatnya. Namun Gokudera telah menjadi sinar dan kembali ke town sebelum dia bisa menyelamatkannya. "GOKUDERA! LAMBO!" jerit Princess saat Fulmine pun menyusul menjadi sinar dan pergi dari tempat itu. Princess menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia kesal, sangat kesal. Sekumpulan werewolf itu kini berpaling ke arahnya. Beberapa telah terluka karena serangan Gokudera namun yang lain masih mempunyai HP yang penuh. Princess langsung memukuli mereka satu per satu dengan knuckle-nya. Melukai beberapa werewolf dan membunuh beberapa di antaranya sebelum menjerit sakit dan berubah menjadi sinar dan kembali ke town menyusul mereka berdua.

XOX

Moon city...

Princess menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya. Dia berada di town terdekat namun tidak menemukan Lambo maupun Gokudera. Dia memeriksa statusnya. Belum ada satu pun PM dari mereka dan levelnya turun 1 tingkat. "Kalau mereka nggak disini, dimana?" gumam Princess sambil mencari hawa keberadaan dua anggota timnya itu di sekitar kerumunan player dan NPC di kota.

"Apa kau sendirian, cantik?" sapa seorang pemuda yang membawa pedang dan shield di kedua tangannya. Tsuna memandangnya bingung. Cantik? Apa maksudnya. Barulah dia sadar, DIA PEREMPUAN! Dia pun menelan ramuan penambah Speed yang diberikan Gokudera padanya dan langsung melarikan diri dari Portal.

Princess menoleh ke sekitar town sebelum berhenti berlari. Fyuh, sepertinya dia sudah cukup jauh dari portal karena efek ramuan itu hampir habis. Dia minum yang meningkatkan Speed drastis sih jadi efeknya nggak tahan lama. Tapi yang penting dia berhasil menjaga kesuciannya untuk Kyoko seorang. Begitu dia ingat Kyoko, dia langsung murung. "AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMPERLIHATKAN SOSOK INI KE KYOKO KAN!" jerit Tsuna frustasi, tapi dalam hati.

Suara tembakan terdengar diiringi dengan suara teriakan senang gadis-gadis. Penasaran, akhirnya Princess memberanikan diri memasuki sebuah tavern, atau setidaknya seperti itulah yang dia dengar diucapkan Gokudera saat membuatnya mengenal seluk beluk Second Life. Dan seperti biasa saat Princess masuk, semua mata lelaki tertuju padanya kecuali orang yang kini berada di kerumunan para gadis itu. Tsuna mencoba mengintip di sela-sela mereka. Lelaki itu berambut hitam dan memakai semacam topi... hah? Tunggu! Kok rasanya dia kenal lelaki itu? Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Princess menelan ludah. Dia hanya tahu satu hal. LARIII!

XOX

Syntia : Aku nggak bilang bakal langsung ngenalin nama character baru di chapter ini kan? Meskipun kayaknya Tsuna sudah tahu

Tsuna : Tapi Syntia-san, adegan pertarungannya kok...

Syntia : Iye gue tao, garing, gak seru, tapi aku masih terfokus buat bikin rating M! Bukan adegan action! Ntar nunggu Inheritance lah baru mulai belajar! Lagipula alasan aku nggak bikin adegan pertarungan mendetail adalah... GUE KAGAK TAO GIMANA BUATNYA! Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih pada semua yang sudah membaca terutama yang me-revieww! Berkat review kalian aku jadi semangat meneruskan Fanfic ini, bahkan di tengah-tengah kesibukan ujian.

Tsuna : Curhat...

Syntia : Untuk lebih singkatnya, minna!

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Half Princess

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei and Yu Wo laoshi

Genre : jelas-jelas parody!

WARNING! : Shounen-ai, ancur, OOC, err maybe typo too

o.o

PENJELASAN TOKOH!

PRINCESS = TSUNA

SILVERDRAGON = GOKUDERA

FULMINE = LAMBO

O.O

"Jadi meskipun boss yang tadi menyerang kita itu merupakan medium level moster, dan kita tidak sanggup melawannya, seharusnya kita tidak langsung mati seperti tadi. Aku pikir yang kurang dari tim ini adalah penyerang jarak jauh!" ujar Silverdragon serius. Dihadapannya duduk Princess dan Fulmine yang sedang asik selonjor tidur di meja. "Bangun ahoshi!" jitak Silverdragon.

"Itai!" keluh Fulmine saat kepalanya dijitak untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh Silverdragon.

"Anoo, Go… eh maksudku Silverdragon." Silverdragon langsung memandang 'gadis' cantik yang sedang duduk di seberangnya. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu tempat makan untuk mendiskusikan masalah mereka dan tentu saja mengisi tenaga dengan makan. "Meskipun aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun apa yang kamu bicarakan, tapi sepertinya yang aku tanggap adalah kamu ingin menambah anggota dalam tim ini karena kita kalah dalam pertempuran tadi. Tapi tetap saja kalau kita harus mencari anggota baru, bukankah itu hal sulit?" ujar Princess pelan-pelan sambil berusaha mengoreksi setiap perkataannya supaya Fulmine nggak sadar kalau sebenarnya dia baru belajar menggunakan bahasa wanita setelah sapi… ehem! Bayi itu bertemu dengan mereka.

"Tenang saja Princess! Meskipun Princess tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang aku bicarakan.."

JLEP!

"…tapi Princess benar tentang kita harus menemukan anggota baru!" Princess mengangguk pasrah. Ternyata punya Vongola intuisi berguna juga dalam game. "Begini Princess, kita harus mencari orang dengan job archer atau wizard di adventure camp, kemudian kita bisa membentuk party." Princess mengangguk sekali lagi dengan tersenyum garing. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang lelaki berambut perak ini katakan!

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa mencari anggota tim yang tepat?" bingung Princess.

"Hmm, kita membuat tanda dengan kayu seperti saat pengenalan tim di perlombaan!" ide Silverdragon dengan semanggat yang mendebu-debu.

"Hee, ahodera itu kan kampungan," ejek Fulmine.

DUAK!

"Itai!" jerit Fulmine lagi sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya. Princess memandangi HP Fulmine yang juga berkurang sedikit… lagi.

"Menurutku, kamu harus mengurangi frekuensi melukai Fulmine," pinta Princess sambil menunjuk ke arah Health Point Fulmine yang bertambah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Baiklah kalau Juu…"

"AH! SEBAIKNYA KITA CEPAT-CEPAT MENCARI ANGGOTA TIM BARU!" teriak Princess karena Silverdragon hampir saja menyebutkan nickname-nya di dunia nyata. Kan gawat banget kalau sampai identitas aslinya ketahuan! Mau di taruh mana mukanya kalau Kyoko sadar?

"Benar! Mari kita ke Adventure camp!" ajak Silverdragon.

"Hare, kita tidak jadi makan?" bingung Fulmine saat kedua orang dalam tim mereka itu bangkit berdiri.

"Kau kan sudah tidur dari tadi Ahoshi!"

DUAK!

"Itai!" Priness hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan mata nanar dan menghela nafas. Seperti mengasuh dua bayi, sedihnya.

o.o

Adventure Camp…

"Err setelah membuat ini kita harus bagaimana Gokudera?" bisik Tsuna pada lelaki yang membawa-bawa papan kayu itu. Dengan kerja keras, walaupun Tsuna gak ngerti apa emang Gokudera kerja keras atau emang nyomot dari player lain atau mungkin itu emang free? Gokudera berhasil membuatkan papan pengumuman untuk mereka.

"Princess yang akan memimpin kita berjalan dan mengajak mereka bergabung."

"EH? Tapi bagaimana caranya?" bingung Tsuna sambil mengintip kea rah sekeliling mereka. Baik itu orang maupun NPC, Princess masih kebingungan membedakan keduanya, semuanya saling berteriak menawarkan apapun. Sehingga sepertinya mereka nggak bakalan kelihatan. Tubuh Princess langsung sedikit gemetar.

"Hmm, dengan karisma Juudaime, aku yakin orang-orang pasti akan langsung berkumpul!" yakin Gokudera sembari menyerahkan papan itu di tangan Princess. Princess memandangi papan itu dengan bingung. Bagaimana bisa lelaki di depannya punya kepercayaan diri seperti itu?

"Apa kita mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Fulmine sambil mengintip mereka berdua.

"Ah? Emm… iya. Ayo jalan Fulm.." lidah Tsuna tergigit.

"Kau cukup jalan di belakang kami dan jangan pergi kemana-mana Ahoshi!"

"Bwee, Lambo-san kan sudah bukan anak kecil Ahodera!" Tsuna hanya menundukkan kepala dan menjerit dalam hati, 'KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI NGOMPOL SEMBARANGAN!'

Mereka pun memasuki area dan mulai berjalan dalam satu baris. "Err, Silverdragon apa kita memang harus berjalan berbaris seperti ini?" Tanyanya malu.

"Tentu saja! Ini supaya mereka tahu siapa saja anggota kelompok kita! Princess, angkat papan itu!" suruhnya. Princess mengangkat papan itu malu-malu. "Princess, bicaralah sesuatu!" bisik Gokudera. Tsuna mengerang dalam hati.

"Hmm, ada yang mau membentuk tim denganku?" tanyanya polos.

"CANTIKNYA~!

"KYAA! COWOK ITU TAMPAN!"

"AKU! AKU JOIN!"

"COWOK ITU IMUT!"

"GIRL! ME! ME!"

"Eh? Eh?" bingung Princess saat tiba-tiba orang-orang bergerak mengerumuni mereka.

"Kita mau main? Main?" senang Fulmine.

"Baiklah Juudaime, biarkan aku sebagai tangan kananmu ini yang akan menginterview dan mendiskualifikasi siapapun yang berbeda persyaratan dengan yang kita inginkan."

"Kalau begitu, tolong ya Gokudera."

10 jam kemudian…

"Gokudera, bagai… HUWAA?" kaget Tsuna saat melihat barisan calon anggota tim.

"Oh, Juudaime selamat pagi…" gumam Gokudera nggak jelas sambil menghampiri Princess.

"Kita nggak butuh anggota sebanyak ini! Kita kan nggak mau bikin pasukan!" ujar Princess dengan berbisik. "Hmm? Halo? Gokudera? Gokudera?" Namun yang dipanggil-panggil malah nggak sadar. "Sepertinya dia tidur," Princess menghela nafas dan memandang Lambo yang udah ngorok dari tadi. "Sepertinya harus aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa mengatasinya…" tangisnya dalam hati. "Tunggu! Sepertinya dulu Gokudera pernah mengatakan padaku tentang salah satu cara untuk mengusir orang-orang yang ingin menodai kesucianku untuk Kyoko! TUnggu, dulu dia bilang apa ya?" Princess tampak berpikiran keras.

"Oh ya!" Princess langsung berbalik ke arah calon anggota tim mereka itu. "Aku dan lelaki ini sudah menikah," ujarnya ceria sambil menunjuk ke arah Gokudera yang tudungnya sudah terlepas dari tadi.

"APUA?"

"AKU PERGI!"

"SIAL!"

"INI TIDAK ADIL!"

Princess terdiam menyaksikan ornag-orang yang meninggalkan mereka sampai…

"Err.. kenapa kalian masih disini?" bingungnya saat melihat beberapa wanita dan lelaki(?) masih ada disana.

"Aku suka dia kok," tunjuk salah satu dari mereka pada Lambo.

"Dia lumayan keren."

"Iya."

Princess dalam dilemma. Haruskah dia mengatakan kenyataan? "Sebenarnya dia masih berada dalam asuhanku."

"HAH?"

"MATI SANA!"

"DASAR TWO TIMER!"

Dan mereka pun pergi tanpa ada satu orang pun disana. Princess memandang Silverdragon yang tengah tertidur nan lelap. "Bagaimana aku bilangnya ke Gokudera ya?" bingungnya karena setelah jam-jam yang dihabiskannya disapu bersih oleh dua kalimat perkataan Princess. "Tapi aku kan juga harus melindungi kesucian Lambo," gumamnya. "Terus kenapa aku disebut Two timer?" sedihnya. Semakin terpuruk dalam dunia sociality.

O,o

Syntia : Gak puas?

Tsuna : Syntia-san kebanyakan ngacir ke fandom lain sih.

Syntia : Iya deh sebagai permintaan maafku karena FF KHR lain belum sempet aku update, kalian bisa nge-klik NEXT!

Tsuna : Tapi kalau bisa, please review first!


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Half Princess

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei and Yu Wo laoshi

Genre : Parody! Kan udah jelas!

WARNING! : Shounen-ai (kayaknya sih), ancur, OOC, maybe typo

o.o

Syntia : Aku pernah bilang bakal ada chara baru kan?

TSuna : Syntia-san rasanya firasat burukku semakin kuat.

Syntia : Cuma perasaan kamu aja kok Tsuna, atau intuisi VOngola? Well, whatever lah. Hope you like it! Jangan lupa baca Half Prince supaya tahu cerita aslinya ya!

o.o

PENJELASAN TOKOH!

PRINCESS = TSUNA

SILVERDRAGON = GOKUDERA

FULMINE = LAMBO

o.o

"1, 2, 3, 4…"

"Princess, ahodera sedang menghitung apa sih?" bingung Fulmine saat Silverdragon sepertinya sedang menghitung jumlah zombie yang mengikutinya. Mereka berada di jarak yang agak jauh dengan Silverdragon dan sedang bersembunyi.

"Sebentar, sepertinya tadi Silverdragon menjelaskanya. Sebentar!" suruh Princess pada Fulmine sambil mengeluarkan contekannya yang dalam bentuk private message. "Disini tertulis, di Second Life, pemain dengan agility yang tinggi biasanya dipakai sebagai pancingan atau umpan untuk monster agar bisa diserang grup atau tim. Ini adalah cara yang bagus untuk meningkatkan level."

"Hare? Tapi bukannya Ahodera nggak punya agility?" Tanya Lambo penasaran.

"Hmm sepertinya tadi Silverdragon minum ramuan penambah agility. Dia kan alchemist." Meskipun sebenarnya Tsuna ngerasa hal yang kayak gitu nggak ada hubungannya. Atau malah ada? Pikirannya jadi agak kacau semenjak main game ini.

"Hare? Zombie yang itu besar ya," senang Lambo sambil menunjuk ke arah Gokudera. Tsuna langsung menoleh dan melihat zombie yang dimaksud oleh Lambo.

"HIE! Itu kan bos! GOKUDERA BELAKANGMU!" teriak Princess histeris sehingga tidak sadar dia menyebutkan nama asli Silverdragon keras-keras. Sementara itu Silverdragon langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati seekor Zombie yang tingginya kurang lebih 3 meter menatapnya.

Zombie itu langsung mengerahkan senjatanya ke arah Silverdragon yang langsung menghindar. "GOKUDERA LARI!" teriak Tsuna. Dia bisa melihat kalau Silverdragon kembali meminum sebuah ramuan, sepertinya itu penambah agility secara drastic, karena effect yang tadi dimilikinya sepertinya mau habis.

"Fulmine! Cepat panggil Fire Skull!" perintah Princess sambil berlari mengejar Silverdragon dan Zombie King itu. "Sial! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan GOkudera mati lagi kali ini! Kenapa monster-monster itu selalu menyerang mereka saat aku jauh dari mereka!" kesal Tsuna yang masih tetap berlari. "GOKUDERA! LARI MENJAUH! JANGAN BERBALIK!" teriak Princess pada Silverdragon yang masih berlari disusul dengan Zombie King yang mengejarnya. "Ini tidak berhasil! Kalau zombie king itu nggak bisa mengejarnya, kita juga nggak. ARGH! Gokudera kenapa kau nggak menyisahkan sedikit ramuan agility padaku!" batin Tsuna pun menjerit.

HIT! HIT! HIT!

"ARGHH!" Serangan zombie king itu berhasil mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh Silverdragon.

"SIALLL!" teriak Princess kesal. Kalau saja disini dia bisa terbang…

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Rentetan peluru mengenai tubuh Zombie King dan langsung mengurangi HP dari sang zombie. Silverdragon cepat-cepat meminum ramuan penambah HP. Zombie king itu menoleh ke arah penyerangnya bersamaan dengan Princess.

"Chaos."

"MAN IN BLACK?" kaget Tsuna saat melihat lelaki yang memakai leather dan fedora berwarna hitam yang kelihatan pantas sekali dikenakannya.

"Aku mengalihkan perhatiannya, sekarang kau harus melindungiku!" suruhnya pada Princess. King Zombie itu langsung melompat ke arah lelaki ber-fedora itu hendak menyerangnya, sebelum dihalangi oleh Princess dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyerang mereka lagi. Lawanmu aku, kau akan ku kirim kembali ke kuburan." Princess memasuki masa Hyper mode setelah menelan pil yang diberikan Silverdragon padanya. Beberapa status Princess pun meningkat drastic.

"FIRE SKULL!" panggil Fulmine yang telah selesai meng-incantation makhluk summon-nya. Beberapa Fire Skull yang dipanggilnya langsung dalam mode siap bertarung.

"PRINCESS! AKU KEMBALI!" seru Silverdragon sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Chaos. Bunuh Zombie king itu!" perintah lelaki yang disebut Princess 'man in black' itu. Princess dan lelaki itu langsung berdiri bersebelahan bersiap menyerang. Fire Skull mengelilingi mereka beserta dengan asap yang berasal dari ramuan penurun agility lawan yang dilemparkan pada zombie king itu setelah dia terlepas dari serangan.

"SERANG!"

o.o

"Ini… ini… ini Light of Glory!" seru Silverdragon senang sambil mengambil item yang jatuh setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan zombie king itu. "Wand ini bisa aku pergunakan!" senangnya, Princess ikut tersenyum, turut merasa senang karenanya. Meskipun Princess sama sekali nggak tahu apa sih sebenarnya senjata yang dipakai oleh Silverdragon. Bom? Pedang kecil? Tongkat?

"Chaos, aku pergi," pamit lelaki ber-fedora itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Silverdragon pada lelaki yang menolong mereka. "Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanyanya.

"Hmm…" Lelaki itu mengawasi Princess. Tsuna menelan ludah. "Baiklah, dengan satu syarat." Princess langsung menelan ludah. 'JANGAN MENIKAHI AKU!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Syarat apa?" Tanya Silverdragon penasaran.

"Singkirkan sapi itu dari sini!" perintahnya sambil menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Fulmine.

"Sapi?" bingung Princess dan Silverdragon.

"Ja… jangan-jangan anda…" Silverdragon mengawasi lelaki itu sementara Princess kebingungan bagaimana lelaki yang pernah menolongnya itu tahu tentang Lambo?

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berekspresi, menunggu jawaban dari mereka. "Tapi kalau Lambo di tinggalkan dia akan menangis," ujar Princess yang udah sadar kalau nanti dia mengusir Lambo dari tim. Imbasnya di dunia nyata, Tsuna harus membelikan banyak sekali permen dan anggur kesukaan Thunder Guardian itu dan menyerahkan semua makanan kesukaannya saat mama Tsuna memasaknya untuk mereka.

"Chaos, takut disusahkan sapi itu Tsuna?" Tanyanya yang langsung membuat Princess aka Tsuna itu kaget setengah mati.

"Kau tahu?" histerisnya.

"Siapa yang punya jurus Vongola itu selain kau?" tanyanya. Princess langsung menoleh pada Lambo, namun kemudian menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya Lambo terlalu sibuk mengenal wilayah di sekitar mereka sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

"Tapi sepertinya Lambo tidak sadar itu aku," ujar Tsuna yang memandangi Silverdragon yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir keras.

"Chaos, kau meremehkan instingku?" Tanya 'man in black' dengan nada datar.

"Tidak! Bukan! Tapi sebelumnya terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Sekarang kau menyelamatkanku lagi," ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum lucu menciptakan suasana penuh sparkling, bunga, dan fuwa-fuwa di sekitarnya secara tiba-tiba seperti dalam komik shoujo. "Ah, iya. Aku belum tahu namamu. Aku disini dipanggil Princess. Lelaki berambut perak yang mengajakmu tadi itu Silverdragon dan yang sedang berkeliaran disana itu Fulmine. Meskipun sepertinya kau sudah tahu identitas kami sebenarnya di dunia nyata. Jadi kau siapa?" Tanya Princess dengan nada polos, sampai-sampai Silverdragon melihatnya dengan sedikit menganga meskipun Tsuna nggak tahu apa maksud GOkudera berwajah seperti itu.

Lelaki itu membetulkan letak fedoranya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Chaos."

o.o

Syntia : MAN IN BLACK! XDDD

Tsuna : Memangnya kenapa?

Syntia : Ah, nggak. Aku Cuma merasa takjub sekali dengan kepolosanmu wahai Vongola Decimo. Akhir kata…

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
